


The bycoket of love

by blackandbluegrayson



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Will Harper, Young Justice Season 3, mention of Artemis and Jade, no real spoilers, omega/omega couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/pseuds/blackandbluegrayson
Summary: Will hates to admit to himself but he is lonely and would really want to have someone at his side. And, well, Dick wasn’t a bad choice. He always had his back even after learning he was a clone of the real Roy Harper. They have been friends literally all of Will’s life. And there is no bullshit between them.AKA : Will deserves some happiness after Season 3.





	The bycoket of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoncitomikolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/gifts).

> Inspired by anoncitomikolino's wonderful arthttps://cherrymiko-art.tumblr.com/post/184596462648/roydick-week-day-5-lian  
Hope this make you happy.
> 
> Huge thank you and shout out to Volavi to have beta this. *big hugs" ^^

“Are you kidding me? You guys need to go somewhere else for your post-game celebration burritos.” Will growls deeply and rubs his forehead. “I will see what I can do.”

He hangs up and pinch the bridge of his nose. Half of his security team, mostly his alpha employees, have called sick and today they have a big contract to move and protectnew medical equipment for Star City Royal Memorial Hospital. Jim and Roy are doing their best to coordinate everything, but they are low staffed. Will needs to step in to help to not lose face in front of their employer. It’s supposed to be his day off and he had plans to surprise Lian by going to a medieval fair. Good thing he hasn’t told her about it so she might not be too disappointed.

There is another problem; he will need someone to babysit Lian. There are not many people he trusts around his daughter. Artemis is in class today trying to finish her degree, Paula is in Gotham and Violet in school. Dinah and Ollie would love to but they are really busy. 

Will knows he can’t bring Lian to work. Not only would it be unprofessional, but it will distract everyone. Lian is that charming. Even Roy in his full-rebel attitude can’t say no to her. Not to mentionthat being a single omega father owning a company, he has a lot to prove to his customers.

He runs a hand to his beard and looks at the advertisement for the fair in the journal. He suddenly has an idea. He grabs his phone and dials the number before he could think twice about it and chicken out.

“Hey Will.” Dick Grayson greets him after two rings. He sounds sleepy. Will sometime forgets batboys are nocturnal creatures.

“Dick, I have a big favour to ask.” He cuts to the chase.

“I’m listening.” The other omega sounds too much like Nightwing now and that makes Will realize he probably thinks it’s superhero related. It is sad that they don’t call each outside work. 

“I need someone to babysit Lian. I have tickets for the fair but I have to go to work for an emergency,” he explains.

There is a silence and finally Dick laughs a little. “Of course, I will. Just give me half an hour to get ready and grab the nearest zeta tube.”

“That’s good with me, Dick. See you soon,” he says and hangs up. At least this had been easy. 

Will texts Jim to let him know about the development and asks him to pick him up, before he gets dressed and prepares Lian. She is a little upset he is going to work but doesn’t make a fit. She is clingy to him. He only manages to sit her at the table when there is a knock at the door.

“Thanks for being here in such short notice,” Will says as he opens the door.

“There is no problem, man. I would be crazy to refuse to pass time with Lian,” Dick assures him with a smile.

“Tell me about it.” He sighs and looks at Lian. He would have preferred to be with his daughter today. It’s so hard to leave her nearly daily to work. It’s already been three years but his omega instinct is still kicking strong with his girl.

“You know if you only need some arms for your contract, I can just go help Jim and Roy.” Dick offers.

Of course, Dick would be able to read him so easily. Will can’t tell if it is because of the bat training or being a fellow omega.

“With half my team sick… I have to be here. It’s the reputation of my business that is in jeopardy.”

Dick nods and sits at the table with Lian. “Well, it willonly be you and me kiddo until your daddy finishes work.” 

Lian pouts a little and looks at him a bit shyly. She knows Dick and has met him often but never been left alone with him. Dick smiles softly at her and ruffles her hair. Will sees her calming down. The movement probably let her smell Dick better, his sweet scent putting her at ease.

Will takes time to explain to Dick where everything is, emergency numbers and Lian’s routine before he crouches down beside her chair. “Be good with Dick. Listen to him. I will be back for dinner time. I love you baby girl.”

“I love you Daddy,” she says and hugs him.

Will kisses her forehead and sighs when he hears a truck horn. 

“That’s my cue,” he mumbles nuzzling his nose in Lian’s soft hair one last time before he gets up.

“We will be fine. Go make sure everything okay,” Dick assures him.

Will pats his shoulder softly. Things have been pretty chaotic between them in the last eight years, but he was really he could count on Dick to have his back. 

He finally finds the strength to leave. 

***************************  
It’’s only at lunch time that he can check on his phone to see if everything is going well. Dick has sent him a lot of updates of pictures: Lian probably eating her weight in carnival food, riding a pony and watching some re-enactment. 

His favourite series of pictures is the one Dick has taken while Lian is trying archery. It happened during his break so he could interact with them a bit.

The first shows Lian wearing a Robin Hood costume, a yellow bycoket on her head, bow in her hand and smiling at the camera. He is sure Dick is responsible for the hat colour choice. Evens more with the comment he made under: 'Just like her daddy.'

The second and third pictures are from the back and side as his daughter is taking a position to shoot. It is clumsy and the archer in him could point a hundred mistakes, but in his father’s eyes, she is perfect. 

The fourth one has been a video of the actual shot. He could hear Dick giving her advice and encouragement. It gets shaky when the arrow actually hits the target and Dick seems to have jumped in happiness and ran to pick up Lian before the video cut.

Will expects some jealousy that another omega is living that kind of moment with his child. But he could only feel proud. 

Dick has sent another one a few minutes after. It was Lian standing beside the target all smiles as she points at the arrow near the red ring of the target. His pup is really gifted. 

'Congratulations Lian. Daddy is so proud.' he has texts back trying to ignore how his eyes have gotten misty. His baby girl is growing so fast. 

'She is literally beaming at your comment, dude. Looks like Red Arrow might have some competition,' Dick replies. Will can imagine the stupid grin on his face as he writes that.

'Really funny boy wonder. Now take that ugly hat away from my warrior princess,' he answers.

He looks up from his phone and his eyes meet Jim and Roy’s. The oldest look a bit concerned as the younger just look confused. 

“Everything okay Will?” Jim asks.

“Yeah. Lian has tried archery for the first time. And Grayson is corrupting her,” he says opening the image with the target and show it to them.

Jim grins as Roy’s grimace. “He better take that hat away from her….” he mumbles. 

“Just asked him to. Don’t worry,” Will confirms as he turns his screen back toward him at the same time Dick sends one last picture.

'Better?' Dick asks. It is a selfie of him and Lian. The girl is laughing as Dick make a stupid face at the camera, he bycoket resting crooked on his head.

The sight makes his heart skip a beat. There is something so… natural about seeing Dick and Lian bonding like this. Will has craved to find a partner that would have that kind of connection with his daughter. At some point he thought Artemis could be the one, but they realized they work better as friends than as a couple. And Will isn’t sure he wants to hook up with another alpha. 

“Boss? Did you hear me?” Roy asks to draw his attention back on the situation.

“No… What you were saying?” Will raises his head toward him.

“The break has ended. We should probably get back to work.” He comments.

“Yes! You’re right. Go get the team,” he answers,

His two brothers nod and rise to call the others.

Will hesitates a moment before he decides to text back. He writes and erases many times before he finally composes something that doesn’t make him cringe.

'That is much better. You are probably the only person that I know that could rock that hat. Going back to work. You two have fun,' he sends and puts his phone in his pocket. He ignores the urge to check it again when it vibrates a few more times.

It is only a few hours later when he is back to his office to finish some paperwork that he can finally check his message. Will hates how his heart beats fast as he opens the chat box.

'I don’t know Will. I definitely remember you could make a yellow bycoket quite sexy. Probably still can.' The words alone are enough to make Will blush but the winking face didn’t help.

Are they flirting?

Dick’s always been a playful flirt. Back in the day, he and Wally were terrifying when they decided to flirt or tease. Will is not sure how to take it now. Just friendly banter or more. 

He wouldn’t mind the second either.

Will hates to admit to himself but he is lonely and would really want to have someone at his side. And, well, Dick wasn’t a bad choice. He always had his back even after learning he was a clone of the real Roy Harper. They have been friends literally all of Will’s life. And there is no bullshit between them.

So why he is so nervous to ask Dick about where they stand? He knows the other man would think twice at the fact they were both omega. Even if it isn’t illegal or anything. A lot of people still frown upon that kind of relationship.

Will sighes and puts the picture of Dick and Lian as his phone background, promising himself to try to talk to Dick when he makes his way home. 

He isn’t sure what time it is when he hears footsteps coming toward his office. He raises his head expecting one of the Harpers or another employee needing something. Will isn’t expecting Dick to be standing there with a sleeping Lian resting in his arms, face pressed his shoulder, and holding take out bag in his hand. 

“Hey… Saw the light still on. Thought you could use some food and champagne.” Dick says softly and offers him a smile.

It’s a kind of smile he’s never seen before on the other omega’s face. It is soft and hopeful and maybe a little shy. Searching? Will couldn’t really put a finger on what it is. But it makes his heart sing.

He rises to help him. He reaches to pick up Lian but Dick shake his head.

“Take the food. I got her,” he mutters.

When the bag is safe in Will’s grasp, Dick walks to the small couch on the far side of the office and gently lays Lian down. He takes off his coat and put it on her to keep her warm. Lian makes a little pleased noise and nuzzles against the fabric of the couch and holds the coat close. Will has napped enough on that couch that it probably smelling like him. 

Will watches them a bit longer and realizes that what he feels is simple. He is falling in love with Dick Grayson.

The dark haired omega turns back to look at Will and tilts his head to the side.

“Everything okay?” he asks with a little smile.

Will blushes, realizing that he was just standing there watching them with probably the most love-struck look on his face. Maybe a bit awkward to have that illumination now.

“You are really good with her,” he mutters and finally puts the bag on his desk. 

Dick takes one of the chairs in front of the desk and brings it to the side. Like this he is closer to Will and they both can watch Lian. 

“She’s such a sweetheart, no trouble at all. Not like other Harper I know,” he teases him.

“You are probably talking about Roy.” Will snorts and takes the Chinese food container out of the bag. He realizes it is from one of those place he, Dick and Wally used to go during their sidekick days. Will smiles weakly. That place was really not on the road to get home. So Dick has gone out of his way to get food from there. Something he shouldn’t be surprised from the other omega.

“Well, you all share his DNA so…” Dick teases him softly and reaches for one of the containers.

“Shut up batboy,” he snorts.

They eat in silence, making sure to keep some for Lian when she wakes up. 

“Seriously Dick. Thank you for today. Sure, I would have preferred to go with her, but I’m happy she had fun with you,” Will says after he finishes his dinner. 

“Anytime Will and I mean this,” Dick says softly. “You know I mentioned to her about growing up in a circus and I might have promised her to bring her to one soon.”

Will shakes his head and laughes. “Accidentally right… As long you promise not to get her on the trapeze, I have no problem that you bring her. Just tell me when and we can arrange another day out with Uncle Dick.”

“As a matter of fact, Haly’s Circus is beginning a North American tour next month. And as an ancient member of the circus, I have unlimited access for me and any guests. It would be nice if you come with me and Lian. Not to mention that Mr. Haley would be happy to see one of the men that helped save his circus.”

Will smiles a little remembering that mission they did as the Daring Dangers. It felt like a lifetime ago? He still thought at that time that he was Roy and Dick was still that tiny gremlin.

“If I didn’t know you better Grayson, I would think you asking me on a date through my daughter,” he teases Dick.

“Of course not, the circus won’t be around formonths and it’s a family-friendly activity,” Dick answers rapidly. Will try to not feel a bit disappointed how fast Dick dismisses the date idea.

Maybe he had read the situation wrong after all.

“I would prefer we go on a date before then. Only the two of us. Don’t get me wrong, I love Lian verymuch and know she means the world to you, but you need time where I can focus only on you,” Dick continues as he pops one last bite in his mouth, eyes on Will.

The older omega feels his cheek burn as red as his hair. He should have expected Dick to be able to turn this around like this.

“Dick…” Will begins, a bit unsure how to answer.

“No need to answer me now and don’t worry about hurting my feelings if you don’t want to either.” Dick says in an uncertain voice. He doesn’t often sound like this.

Will just reaches for his hand and squeezes it gently. “I haven’t gone on a date in a long time. Not sure if I still got it.”

Dick smiles at him and moves his hand so he can entangle their fingers together and chuckles. “That only motivates me more to woo you.”

Will takes a deep breath and shivers. The whole room smells strongly of him, Dick and Lian. He really loves it.

“Okay,” he finally breathes out.

“Okay?” Dick asks, a bit confused.

“I think I understand what you are asking. Don’t think you need my permission to try to court me, Dick. We are both omegas, we don’t need this.” He laughs a little.

Dick looks pensive before he looks to the side. “What do think Lian? Are you okay with me courting your dad?”

Will turn his head toward the couch to see Lian his sat up, still wrapped in Dick’s coat. She climbs down and walks to her father reaching to be picked up. He doesn’t hesitate to do so and puts her on his lap. Will tries to no laugh at how seriously she is looking at Dick. 

The same man he has seen fight some of the most dangerous criminals even before his age was in the double digits, is now stareddown by his three year old. This is one of the moments he can see Jade tin their daughter. That makes him wonder if Lian would be an alpha.

“Do you want to make daddy smile more?” Lian asks seriously.

“It’s one of my goals, yes.” Dick answers in all seriousness. “Take care of him and passing time with you too.”

Lian nods and looks at her father. “And you will take care of uncle Dick? You always worry about him being a mess.”

“Lian!” Will chokes on his saliva and blushes. He looks at Dick.

“Better answer her,” Dick says with a smug on his face. 

“Yes, I would like to if Dick lets me,” Will answers his daughter and ruffles her hair softly.  
“Well, thank you Lian,” the dark haired omega mutters softly.

His shoulders seem to really relax for the first time since he got to his office. Dick gets up and presses a gentle kiss on her forehead. His eyes meet with Will and he leans to press a kiss on his cheek.

“Your beard is softer than I expected,” Dick mutters. “You are so cute when you blush.”

“You already got the date Grayson. No need to continue your flattery,” Will snorts.

Dick laughes and sit back down. 

Lian reaches for the containers of food and begins to eat as she tells her father about her day at the fair. Will tries not to care that she is gettingsauce on some of the papers. He takes Dick’s hand and listens to his daughter. 

It feels like this is a new beginning.

***** Months after******

“I’m home!” Will calls as he gets inside the room.

“Not so loud, you will wake them,” Artemis chastises him as she continues to cut vegetables at the table. 

“Wake who?” Will raises an eyebrow. 

“Will? You are back early,” Dick says in a sleepy voice from the living room.

“Too late. Hopefully the boy wonder is in a better mood. He’s crankier than Lian when he is tired,” Artemis mumbles and move to the stove.

Will frowns a bit, suddenly a bit worried for Dick, and walks toward the other room.Dick is getting up with a sleepy Lian in his arms. Dick looks half asleep and cute in the oversized green shirt. They clearly were napping together on the couch. As beautiful that sight is, Will has to put a stop to it.

“How many times do I have to remind you, you aren’t supposed to lift her in your state,” Will says as he walks to his mate.

He put one hand on his arm to support Lian’s weight and the other on the small round belly that begins to poke under the shirt.

“Lian is not too heavy and she loves to sleep on me. Not like I can say no to her,” Dick says holding the four years old against his chest.

Will shakes his head and kisses Dick’s forehead. “She has you wrapped around her finger.”

He takes a deep breath. Dick always smells good but now that he is pregnant, it drives Willcrazy. He only wants to protect and cuddle him. He can’t blame Lian for craving to be as close as possible to her new papa.

Will is still trying to wrap his mind around what his happening to them. An omega couple expecting a pup is not unheard but it’s really rare and mostly female and male pairs. A same-sex omega couple it is even rarer. That little one growing in Dick is their miracle. He rubs his cheek against his mate’s hair scenting him. 

“When I thought you two can get more disgustingly cute,” Artemis comments with her phone in hand. Will take notes to ask her for the picture she just took.

“Why are we keeping you around still?” He teases her.

Will might have signed the divorce papers with Jade, but she would always be Lian’s mother and Artemis will forever be his sister-in-law. Maybe more of an actual sister. He feels safe to have the alpha archer around to protect his daughter and mate when he works. Mostly with Dick already getting restless about being pulled off the field.

“I own half of this house, that;s why,” Artemis reminds him.

Will laughes softly and finally taking Lian in his arms and looks at Dick. “Go sit down. I got her.”

The pregnant omega gives one last kisson Lian’s head before he moves into the kitchen with Artemis. 

“Can I help?” he asks.

“You can if you don’t eat a quarter of what you are cooking before it is ready,” she answers and pushes the chopping board toward him. 

“You are mean,” Dick pouts.

Will smiles and make him way upstairs to tuck his daughter in so she can finish his nap before dinner. 

As he is moving back downstairs, he stops in his tracks when he passes the future nursery. Most of Lian’s baby stuff is in the middle of the room waiting for them to finally choose the colour and theme for the nursery.

But right there, hanging from handle of the door, there are a Speedy infant onesie, complete with a yellow bycoket.

“Grayson! What is that atrocity?” he asks as he goes down the stairs.

Dick’s cackle is the only answer he gets.

Heck, Will really loves that crazy man but he needs to set ground rules for their pup’s sake.

Mostly about fashion choice.


End file.
